Wanted: Bed Spacer
by HanaChou
Summary: After her mother died and her father flee from all his debts, all Kagome has left is her two younger brothers Souta and Shippo. Young and problematic, she doesn't know how else she could lessen all her expenses...until a bed spacer knocks on her door.


**Chapter One - First Day **

Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Kagome  
Author: BubbleWarrior32

* * *

I can't believe that I am a yen away from being flat broke, is my calculator broken or am..am I broken? I need to lessen everything I can starting with my budget and my food cravings. Souta's birthday is coming soon, Christmas is approaching too and another semester is running towards me. Just how can I afford to send Souta, myself and Shippo to school?!

Ah. yes, I am a working high school student with two younger brothers. When our parents were at the peak of their success, they decided to adopt Shippo; a full blood demon, to the family however...after years, the economy broke loose because of proud demons buying away each other's companies, and at the middle of company fights, mother fell sick and died. Our company fell flat broke.

And bwalaah! Next thing we know, we were swimming in our own debts and when I woke up one day, my father left me my brothers with a letter of apology. Saying that he will get us back again after he gets another job...(which I believe the truth is father is just running away from the people he owed money from) SIGH.

I printed the signage. I'm renting the apartment, a bed spacer. Even if it's a guy or what-so-ever I don't really care. As long as I can provide food to my grumbling stomach PLUS my two younger brothers too.

Problematic and shy, I glanced at my baby brothers sleeping. Both of them are just so young to embrace the world of suffering so I need to work my best to give them the best that I can give. Souta is turning five and Shippo is turning 2. At their age, I don't think giving them 'something OKAY' is alright. It's their growing up years!

Mom, dad has not contacted me for three months now. How can I possibly struggle with what you've left me? You left me with NOTHING at all. Ma, I need to finish studying to give them better future but how can I..?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I just want to shout it all out. Shout my heart off, shout every stress I have.  
...Mama.., just how long will you come and get me out of this hell?

* * *

"Ah! Kagome! How are you? It's has been months since we last saw you! I heard your father's now abroad?"  
"Huh? What?" I looked around upon hearing that voice saying things about my father..UGH. So, it's juts Inuyasha with the gang, handing me a cafeteria tray.

"Ha? Uhm, yeah. He is, I haven't seen him for three months now." I smiled back. Well, apparently only Sango knows the REAL story.  
"So you're left with your brothers? Wow. Can't believe you can handle those guys alone!" Miroku added. "that's Kagome for yah" Sango said, holding my hand and walking me to the cafeteria.

So I am back here in this high school, it's almost the end of the school year. All I need to do is pass my college exams and study again for years and I am out in the real world. The more hell-ish world.

"Sango, I thought you wouldn't tell them?" I whispered.

"I didn't Kagome. Promise, I just made it all up because Inu has been really really pisses me off when he asked why your old house has been sold to his cousin. The guys really, they're so worried about you y'know. I just told Inu that you sold it because your father wanted to buy a mansion in Switzerland and that right now you wanted to feel independent so he left you here in Japan with your brothers. Ugh. If you only knew how hard it is so answer all his odd questions"

"I..I see. Sorry Sango. I really don't know what to do now. I am even renting one room of the apartment because I am really really broke right now. I only have money that can last for three weeks food. Not to mention Souta's birthday is getting nearer. I don't know what i can sell anymore"

"Your bike?"

.

.

.

_"you can't sell this to me for that high price! You see there are dents and scratches all around plus the wheel is even flat. Miss, if you really want to sell this, you'll earn more if you bring it to the junk shop."_

"Sango, I really tried! I even tried totally selling it out to the junk shop but they bargained for less. Just on what terms can I give it all away?"  
"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to borrow-?"  
"Yes, I am sure. Oh wait, my phone is ringing"

"hello, Kagome speaking?"  
"Hello, I saw this bed spacer poster. I am willing to look over"

* * *

The door bell rang, I think it's the guy who wanted to look over the space. I look at Sango (who wanted to see for herself who the guy is) and walked over to the door, opening it.  
The apartment is as big as 90 square meters, fully furnished. Well, obviously I think it's pretty big but I can't force my brothers to move in into a really small place! I really wish and I pray to my ancestors..PLEASE let this guy be a nice one that he'll rent half of the expenses!

I opened the silver door, not bothering to peek who my visitor was (completely positive it's the guy who wanted to rent half of my expenses)

The long silver hair surprised me, thinking for a bit that it was Inuyasha who found out about me living in 'this' area...but I was wrong.

"Sesshoumaru-san!?"  
Sango gasped. How could someone so rich like Inuyasha's family be stopping at her fromt door renting a bed space!?

"Kagome, so it is you. I'm here to look for bed spacer?"

...and the hell broke loose.


End file.
